Abnormality
by Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka
Summary: Kau tahu hidupmu memang dipenuhi dengan segala keabnormalan, Shinra. Kau tahu persis. Tetapi, satu keabnormalan dalam hidupmu yang sangat kau sukai adalah: keberadaan Celty Sturluson di dekatmu.-A ShinraCeltyficlet. 2nd POV. RnC?


Durarara! **© Ryohgo Narita**

Abnormality **© Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka**

_**[A shinraCelty fanfiction]**_

**.**

_**Warning: **__(diusahakan tidak) ooc, typo(s), second POV, more _description_ than dialog, dsb. Fangirling ff, i guess. XD  
><em>

_**Summary**__: /Kau tahu hidupmu memang dipenuhi dengan segala keabnormalan, Shinra. Kau tahu persis. Tetapi, satu keabnormalan dalam hidupmu yang sangat kau sukai adalah: keberadaan Celty Sturluson di dekatmu./_

_._

_._

Memasuki kamarmu dengan langkah riang; terlihat kelewat riang untuk orang dewasa sepertimu. Langkahmu menari-nari di sana—mungkin persis seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang kegirangan setelah mendapatkan permen yang diinginkan— sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang yang berwarna sama dengan baju yang kau pakai. Putih.

Sikap yang sebenarnya tidak pantas dilakukan olehmu mengingat usiamu—_hei,_ kau ingat bukan kalau usiamu sudah mencapai angka seperempat abad beberapa bulan lalu? Tapi seperti biasa, kau tidak peduli dengan itu. Tentang bagaimanapun tanggapan orang lain terhadap dirimu. Hidupmu. Atau apapun tentang dirimu. Bagimu, selama itu tidak membuat masalah bagi khalayak umum, kau bebas berbuat apa saja.

Bukankah begitu?

Ya. Kau mengakui bahwa dirimu memang sedikit abnormal—Tentu saja. Orang normal mana pula _coba_, yang disuruh oleh ayahnya membedah orang di umurnya yang baru menginjak umur empat tahun, usia balita? Dan orang normal mana pula, yang bisa dengan tenang—bahkan sangat menikmati—hidup berdua dengan seorang wanita _dullahan _tanpa kepala, Celty Sturluson selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun ini?

Kau rasa sulit untuk mencari orang yang sama abnormalnya dengan dirimu, dan kau hanya sedikit terkikik karenanya: mengingat segala faktor keabnormalanmu. Tapi tidak sedetik pun kau menyesalinya. Terutama pada poin menikmati hidup berdua dengan sang _dullahan_.

Tidak.. Tidak.

Justru lebih tepat dibilang; waktu kebersamaan dengan Celty-lah adalah satu waktu yang begitu berharga selama dua puluh satu tahun ini.

Kau menikmati, dan kau bahagia.

Kau selalu senang tidak terkira jika berada di samping _dullahan_ tanpa kepala itu. Sejak dahulu. Sejak berumur empat tahun; sejak pertama kalinya kau membedah tubuh o—ia tidak yakin menggolongkan Celty sebagai orang; sejak pertama kalinya kau melihat tubuh seorang wanita yang— meski tanpa kepala—begitu memabukkan; dan sejak pertama kalinya kau mengenal kata _absurd _yang mungkin terdengar konyol melihat objek-mu terlebih di umurmu saat itu.

_Cinta. _

Ya. Kau _mencintai_ wanita _dullahan _itu. Sejak berumur empat tahun, bahkan. Konyol, bukan? Memang. Dan bertambah lagi poin abnormal dari dirimu.

Kau memang mesum, bahkan saat masih balita.

Tapi sekali lagi, kau menegaskan: bahwa dirimu tidak pernah sekalipun merasa menyesal menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Tidak sama sekali.

Dua puluh satu tahun terlewat semenjak hari itu. Dan, meskipun tidak pernah barang sekali pun kau melihat pemandangan Celty yang sama seperti hari itu, toh, perasaan itu tidak pernah sekali pun pudar dari dirimu.

Kau tetap selalu, dan terus seperti itu. Mencintai Celty Sturluson. Yang kini kau lakukan sekedar ingin mengekspresikan segala rasa kegembiraan yang meluap-luap di dada sebebas-bebasnya. Terutama hari ini; hari yang begitu bersejarah dan begitu membahagiakan untuk dirimu di antara waktu dua puluh lima tahun hidupmu.

Hari pernikahanmu dengan Celty Sturluson.

Sekali lagi; pernikahan itu sendiri pun juga bukan pernikahan yang normal. Dilakukan bukan di gedung mewah atau gereja megah, melainkan di sebuah gedung suram dan cenderung gelap dengan temaram lampu berpendar kuning ditemani suara hujan di luar sana.

Tidak ada pastor di sana yang biasanya membawa alkitab sumpah setia pernikahan. Hanya ayahmu yang menggantikan, masih menggenakan masker tidak jelas itu bahkan di depan pelaminanmu. Dekorasi bunga di sana bukanlah mawar putih, pink, melati, atau yang lainnya, melainkan mawar hitam yang suram. Mawar kesukaan Celty.

Para tamu undangannya pun, dapat kau hitung dengan jari. Hanya orang-orang yang berasal dari dunia yang sama gelapnya dengan dirimu, mengenalmu atau Celty, atau bahkan keduanya, yang—lagi-lagi—kau rasa juga sama abnormalnya dengan dirimu: tidak masalah dan terbiasa melihatmu bersanding di sebelah wanita _dullahan_ itu. Sebut saja Ryuugamine Mikado, Sonohara Anri, Kida Masaomi bersama Mikajima Saki, Orihaya Izaya,Yagiri Namie, Yagiri Seiji dan Harima Mika, Heiwajima Shizuo, lalu Simon Brezhnev.

Hanya itu.

Hanya merekalah tamu undanganmu. Dan, beberapa di antara mereka pun nampak tidak peduli dengan acara pernikahanmu.

Seperti biasa; Yagiri Seiji sibuk bermesraan dengan Harima Mika tanpa tahu tempat.

Seperti biasa; Heiwajima Shizuo bersikap tidak tenang dan berkali-kali melempar barang-barang besar di ruangan kepada Orihaya Izaya, yang terus tersenyum-senyum aneh di sana sambil menghindari lemparan orang terkuat di Ikebukuro itu.

Sudah tentu perbuatan mereka berdua membuat keadaan ruangan kacau balau. Tapi toh, semuanya sudah kebal dengan semua ini. Jadi mereka membiarkannya saja seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Seperti biasa; Mikajima Saki tetap menempel erat dengan Masaomi Kida, meski nampaknya mereka lebih tahu diri.

Dan seperti biasanya lagi, yang terlihat sedikit normal diantara segala keabnormalan yang bergabung di situ adalah pasangan Ryuugamine Mikado dan Sonohara Anri.

Namun sekali lagi, kau tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu. Sungguh. Meski suasana yang ada sangat jauh dari suasana pernikahan normal, tapi setidaknya kau bersyukur mereka ada. Mereka datang.

Sudah lama.. Sudah sejak lama kau menginginkan suatu ikatan yang mutlak antara kau dan _dullahan _itu. Tidak hanya sekedar tinggal bersama, tetapi sebuah ikatan. Ikatan pernikahan. Meski kau tidak masalah jika ikatan itu hanya diketahui olehmu dan Celty saja, tapi kau tidak dapat memungkiri sebagian dari keinginanmu dan Celty agar hubungan itu diketahui oleh orang lain.

Yah, sekedar mereka pun cukup untuk memenuhi keinginanmu. Dan kau sungguh berterima kasih kepada mereka.

Samar-samar, dirimu merasakan suatu aura bayangan mendekat. Aura yang begitu familiar denganmu. Detik setelahnya, suara saklar lampu yang ditekan terdengar, dan temaram sinar lampu neon menyergap matamu.

"Shinra? Apa yang kau lakukan gelap-gelapan berada di kamar seperti ini?" suara Celty, nampak sedikit khawatir.

Kau menggulum senyum. "Tidak sedang apa-apa, Celty. Aku hanya.." kau tidak mampu menahan rasa bahagiamu yang meluap-luap seakan tanpa batas. "Hanya bahagia. Sangat. Akhirnya keinginanku yang terbesar tercapai setelah sekian lamanya.."

Kau memeluk pinggang Celty mesra. Membenamkan kepala dengan manja di situ.

"_Cho.. chotto_.. Shinra. Kau membuatku.. malu. He.. Hentikan!" ujarnya. Tapi kau sedikit tidak mempedulikannya.

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa, kan, Celty? Ikatan kita sudah resmi hari ini. Jadi.. mari kita nikmati hari-hari kita mulai dari sini.. seterusnya. Selamanya. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, dan kau akan selalu mengingatku. Meski tanpa kepala. Meski tanpa ingatan.. "

.

.

.

Ya. Dintara segala keabnormalan yang berputar di kehidupannya, ia paling menyukai abnormal yang satu ini. Celty Sturluson. Dan ia tidak membutuhkan apapun dari Celty. Tidak wajahnya,ekspresinya, atau bahkan kepalanya. Karena ia mencintai jiwa-nya. Jiwa sang _dullahan_ itu sejak dahulu, dan tidak berubah hingga kapan pun.

.

.

.

.

_—Fin—_

a/n: Oke. Proyek ShinraCelty saya di fandom Durarara! ini. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san tachi_. \^0^/

Aku tahu.. Di fandom ini, pair ini kurang banyak peminatnya, ya? Padahal mereka manis sekali, loh.. w

Rasa-rasanya kebanyakan pada pair Shizaya, ya? Yah, aku juga fujoshi sih. Aku juga suka ShiZaya, tapi yah.. entahlah. Saya lebih ingin menulis yang ini terlebih dahulu daripada ShiZaya. Mungkin kapan-kapan deh saya menulis ShiZaya. Sekarang ini dulu, yach? :D

Apakah ini ooc? Kuharap tidak, tapi... bisa minta pendapat, saran, dan tanggapannya di kotak _**review**_, minna?

Silahkan, kotak review terbuka lebar-lebar kok bagi siapa saja. ^^

_Doumo._

Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka—out.


End file.
